Grave Run
by night hal 1
Summary: Follow the story of this group of survivors who are trying to find safety in the town of Burswood. I need help writing this story, I need someone to write the details while I work the storyboard. If interested Msg me.
1. Chapter 1

"_Whether you think you can,_

_or whether you think you can't_

_; you're absolutely right"_

_-Henry Ford_

**Grave Run**

**Burswood, Illinois-April 30, 2009**

"Over there! I can see barred doors!" laughed Phillus, stumbling towards an abandoned gas station that looked like it was recently turned a safe house. Henry ran after the former bartender, covering Alex who was lagging even though a couple infected were hot on his tail. He fired two bursts from his old AK 47 assault rifle missing one of the infected, which was immediately tackled by Bruce, with Dwayne not far behind.

"Gah! Get in the damned safe room kid!" Screamed Bruce, who was tackled by a hunter at his last word.

"No! Bruce!" Alex shouted before trying to save his uncle, but was held back by Phillus.

Suddenly A tongue shoots out from one of the rooftops, a smoker has Dwayne!

Henry gets right into the action and tries to shoot the smoker with his rifle which just barely hits the zombie fiend in the head, freeing Dwayne, who falls onto a car.

A high pitched sound goes off into the night, a sound that every survivor of this new hellish world recognizes and hates;

Dwayne has set off the car alarm.

A horde of zombies come running to the survivors, bound to kill all of them before the day is over.

"_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!"_

Henry and the others look around franticly, looking for the source of this new noise echoing through the city streets.

"Get in! The lot of you!" shouted Bruce holding an activated pipe bomb in his bloody hands.

"Come on; get up!" Henry yells at Dwayne, carrying his companion off to the safe room.

The beeping's rate steadily increases, until it's about 3 seconds away from exploding. Alex makes one last struggle to help his uncle, and breaks free; but doesn't get too far as Henry shoves him into the room, and practically throws Dwayne to the safe house floor.

"Shut the door!" Phillus cries before slamming the door shut.

Alex gets back on his feet and tries to open the door, but Phillus has sealed it tight.

"No!" Alex screams in terror as an enormous boom rings through the survivors' ears.

Alex lay slump against the door, as Phillus helps Dwayne heal; she had been in seen enough bar fights to recognize and treat almost any type of wound.

"Kid, it's over. Forget about it, you need to get some sleep" Henry lectures Alex.

"If only that stupid winch would have let go of me…" Alex's voice trailed off as the pitter patter of the rain hit the gas station's roof. Henry stood, staring off into the distance.

"Wise men learn from the past, and let go of it. Losers yearn for the past, and get stuck in it,"

Henry looks down upon Alex, who is staring up at him with his widened green eyes. He could sense the others looking at from behind his back.

"Be a wise man kid, and maybe we'll all live to see the end of this nightmare. Now get some rest, we'll need all the energy we can get for tomorrow."

Henry gets into a sleeping bag that was scrolled out in the small room, thinking of the impact his words had on the group, which was bigger than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack wound his way through the littered streets of his home town, looking for any place where he thought would be safe to stay the night in. He had just passed through a safe house that had its red steel doors bent to a point where anything could get in, obviously this had been done by a tank…and Jack had no intentions of staying there to find out if the Behemoth lived. He found what seemed to be a super-store, possibly a 7-11. Jack cautiously walked up to the sensor mat, which did not trigger the door to open. Un-surprised, for the electricity failed a few days ago throughout Burswood, he used his emergency door opener, the butt of his rifle. Stocked up on supplies, the survivor looked for a good place to spend the night. He looked into the basement; it was littered with bodies in most of the corners. Jack was about to leave to find a more suitable shelter when he heard a groan from the room behind him. For fear of it being a zombie, he swept the cellar with his M16; nothing, until he saw a body twitch leaning against one of the walls. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard a voice coming from the corpse.

"Wait," the body grunted, barely moving its lips.

"Are you infected?" Jack asked in his British accent.

The man coughed, and then said, "Yes."

Slightly confused, he walked up to this person and saw that he was bitten, but not a zombie?

"If you don't move, you don't make your blood flow. If yo' blood don't flow, the virus won't spread to your brain," the bitten man said to the brit.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

"No," sputtered the man, facing his own demise, "I can't go out of here. But you can; you won't attract a horde."

"Then why call my attention?" Jack interrogated, pulling his Magnum from its holster.

The man held out in his hand (which immediately dropped to the floor) a parchment of paper.

"What's this then?" but the man did not answer, he had died moving his arm to get the paper.

Realizing the man's next stage, Jack shot him in the head twice. But not before taking the piece of parchment from the dead man's hand.

Jack looked on the paper and found that it was a map, with the words 'THE WELL' written under a block of the city.

Worried that a horde of infected might show up because of his gunshot, Jack ran his way back up onto the streets, looking for a new path to go. From his direction of view he saw a large building with a good thick looking door on it. Not a safe-house, but it would do.

Jack found his way into the building, which appeared to be a recreation center.

He shut the bulkhead door only to turn around to find a whole wall of the room removed.

Discouraged, he found a closet that housed a dead witch and a carpeted floor. Jack lay on the floor, after tossing the dead-er special zombie out, and thought about what the words on the parchment meant.

Unsatisfied and tired, Jack fell into slumber, dreaming of a place after this era of evil had passed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The four survivors all lie in the safe room they found after Bruce's death. Alex, the now-orphaned pre-teen boy, was still trying to accept his uncle's fate, and was making undying process. Philus, found holding off wave after waves of zombies from inside Burswood's favorite pub, The Buck's Den, was reading some of the passages of notes and conversations written on the walls of the safe house. There weren't many, only two, obviously belonging to a trucker family; so she decided to add her own. Dwayne was inspecting his wounds and weapons with close intensity, always seeing if something could be upgraded or fixed. When he had gotten done with his current task, he turned to Henry, who was looking over a map of the city to plan the survivors' next route.

"So what's the plan Henry?" He said smiling.

Henry looked up, and sighed, obviously still upset from the night before.

"I can't really see any survivor outposts that don't say they were overrun," maps now often said if a place had been taken over by zombies. Henry could see the words "Un-Safe" written over 'The Buck's Den'.

"But I did hear from my TV one night that they were turning the community center on Barks Street into an unofficial evacuation site, but that's only one option…"

"No, that one sounds good," Dwayne felt unusually cheerful this morning, maybe it was the blood loss, "have you gotten a route set out yet?"

"Mmmmm, yes. Two, actually; would you prefer the safe, or quick route?"

Dwayne thought of this for a moment, looking about the room. Alex glanced up, sorrow in his eyes…

Dwayne looked back at Henry with a frown this time.

"Quick, so we don't run into any more ickys," that's what he called them. _Them_.

"Alright, we can set out in about an hour if you like."

"Good, I'll be ready. One question though,"

Henry spun around to face Dwayne,

": Would you prefer an Uzi, or a shotgun?"

Jack sat on the toilet stool, tears rolling down his cheeks. There was no escape from the zombies now. He had confined himself to one of the bathrooms that the building had house.

And now he was trapped in a toilet stall, what a way to die.

He reached for his pistol to make his death quicker and easier, when his fingers found the piece of paper that the old dyeing man had given him. He let loose another volley of sobs; he would never make it to "THE WELL" or find out what it was or was about. He realized he could at least give another group of survivors some hope for survival.

Jack slid the paper under the door to a spot where someone might find it, and was instantly flooded with a feeling of courage, and righteousness. He had sealed his own fate, but maybe he had saved another's?

He angrily kicked open the restroom door, and beckoned the bastards to try.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phillus rounded the corner a little too reckless and fast for Henry's taste. It had taken them hours to get from the last safe house to the pawn shop, hoping that something would be left for them to scavenge.

Nothing. The group stared at the empty store, and Henry could have sworn he saw everyone's shoulders drop at that moment. Dwayne let out a sigh, and said "C'mon everyone, let's get to the next checkpoint Henry has laid out," and the others seemed too wary to argue. Slowly, they turned the next corner onto Newbound Ave., four blocks away from Barks Street. They had walked for five minutes, passing an alley-way when Dwayne let out a shuddering, "Shh!"

The former Biker must have heard something, because he broke out into a sprint seconds later. Adrenaline now coursing through his veins, Henry also went running.

Moments later he heard the typical scream of an infected. He spun around to face icky, and opened a burst from his newly acquired sub-machine gun. The zombie fell, and gave a submitting groan.

More infected piled into the street in front of them, and the band of survivors let loose a wave of shells and bullets.

"Next time we take the quick route," Alex started, "I'm planning the way."

"Stow it kid," Phillus stopped him, "here, hold my shotgun; I'm founding a shortcut."

Phillus took out her pistols and made some impressive headshots on two zombies and a smoker. She escaped from the "shortcut" alley-way, followed by the others, and made a sharp turn to meet the community center.

"C'mon, let's move!" She cried, as she finished up the last of their followers.

They all ran for cover in the recreation center, and sat there for what seemed like twenty minutes.

Henry looked down at his watch and saw that an _**hour**_ had actually passed. Still jumpy from his adrenaline rush, Henry slowly and shakily stood up, sweeping their perimeter with his new best friend.

"All clear, but stay quiet," Henry warned as he walked towards a crate of ammo.

"Uh…Henry," Alex pointed at a wall of the safe-house, or was it?

No, it wasn't, now that they had seen almost a complete side of the building gone, they knew they were out of options. They made the best out of the situation, equipping better weapons, packing up food; anything they could do or get that would help them on their next journey to wherever it would be.

Henry was cleaning the barrel of his Uzi when he spotted something in a dead witch's hair. He set his weapon down and gingerly picked out a note from the monster's wet, silky hair. The others now looked at him and the piece of paper, as if waiting on the diagnosis of a loved one. Henry opened the note.

"It's a map," Henry exclaimed, "and there's something written next to a building."

As Henry announced 'THE WELL' to his companions, Phillus walked into the bathroom the note had rested near, opened the door, and was greeted with the body of a mid-aged looking man. She laid the body down on the tile hardened floor, and closed the man's eyes.

Taking the pistol that the dead man had, Phillus continued into the restroom and shut the door.

Dwayne spoke, "So Henry? Are we gonna take the chance and go there?"

"I don't know, the building on this map is about 10 miles from here; and even if we get there, it could just be a construction site, or something like this center, that wouldn't or couldn't help anyone."

The others looked at him for a couple second. Henry could see the fear in Alex's eyes.

_This eleven year old shouldn't be here, _Henry thought, _well, at least he knows how to fire a weapon._

Since Bruce's death, Alex had gone from sad to denying that it was true Bruce was dead, and that he was an Orphan now. His next phase would be anger, and Henry hoped he wouldn't get to cocky at one of the monsters and chase one into a group.

Phillus came out of the stalls and smiled, looking at the others. Her smile faded. Alex looked up.

"Let's go for it," Alex said


End file.
